LoveLife Masquerade
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: AtobeXOC. Shishido, Ryoki is in love with the 'emperor' of Hyoutei. Not for his fame, or for his undeniable skill in Tennis, but for the boy she sees buried underneath the ego, behind the cocky arrogance. But she'll never be good enough for him. So, she locks away her feelings- claims she's over him. But is she really? Or is it all just a hoax, a masquerade?
1. Prologue

_**[Prologue]**_

* * *

It was just another day, another time between classes where the entire school made way for their 'Emperor'. He walked through the halls like he did every day. His jacket was thrown over one shoulder, his head held high, and that same arrogant smirk on his lips- it was all the same as it was every day. But somehow, it never lost it's appeal. Even the way he walked was to be remembered. With confidence in each step, and no doubt in his mind, or in his eyes, that he owned the place. While that would sound ridiculous at any other time, it was practically true. Anyone in the school would drop what they were doing at the snap of the boy's fingers. And he knew it, too.

Girls would stop as he passed, and simply stare. Others would swoon, or sigh, and occasionally, one would even faint. He didn't even have to look their way, just the sight of him walking by would bring these reactions about. Guys would nod their heads at him, or send a look of awe in his direction. It was surprising, but he never recieved glares from these males- even those whose girlfriends were swooning at the sight of the other boy. No one dared to send him any look that wasn't awe or in some way favorable. He was their Emperor, and they all knew it. Even teachers would grovel at his feet if he so wanted it. He was very right in thinking he owned the place, because not one person would defy that boy. Not one person would deny even his craziest whims.

He was revered by all, treated as a King, an Emperor. People moved out of his way when he came by, the entire school would quiet at just the sound of his fingers snapping. He could move the school with a single finger, if he wished. People idolized him, oogled him at every corner, stalked him even. He was a supreme figure, someone who was too above the likes of the rest of them to deign them with even a glance. And it wasn't considered cocky, which in itself was strange. But such was the nature of this boy. The air about him commanded respect, demanded the undivided attention of everyone in the room- the building, even. He was by no means an equal, and if one were to ever talk to him as such, it would be considered social suicide. He wasn't a 'normal boy' to these people. He was a god, a perfect creation. No one even thought to wonder if he was a regular teenager in his alone time. He was too regal for that, to perfect to be average.

Only six boys treated him as a person. Treated him as someone they could converse to, or deny one of his whims. And they were only allowed to do so because they were his friends, his teammates. They were put onto a pedestal almost as high as his own. If he was the Emperor, they were his councilmen. They, too, were regarded as royalty, treated as if they were above the likes of everyone around. Sometimes, it was almost as if they didn't even notice, they were so used to it. Used to the girls in the background screaming their names, calling out marriage proposals, and declaring their eternal love for them. The sad thing was, they _were _used to it. It was an everyday thing for them. More than everyday even, more like every minute, every half of a second. It was background noise for them now.

There was only one other person who treated him like a normal boy. One person who thought of him and actually asked herself 'What is he like when he isn't in front of a crowd?'. One person who allowed the image of him lounging on a couch and watching a television rerun to enter her brain without an indignant laugh afterward. And she was in the background. She wasn't close to him, or his best friend. She wasn't a part of his 'Group', his council. But she saw. She saw it all in his eyes, when he wasn't focused on the crowd around him. She saw the person, underneath it all. And maybe that was why the idea wasn't so farfetched to her. Because she was the only one who'd noticed. Maybe that was why she was the only girl who didn't stuff his locker full of Valentines, or worship the ground he walked on. Maybe that's why she tried to blend into the background when he was around, instead of screaming her lungs out and being ignored anyway.

The only problem with her seeing him as a person, was that she began to fall for him. Not the shallow little crushes the other girls had on the famous, attractive, smart, athletic boy with a fortune backing him. But an actual love for a boy who tried hard to make it seem like he was perfect, who worked and studied hard when he was alone to appear aloof to those shallow little girls. A love, that unfortunately, went unreturned, unknown. Because, let's face the facts, she was just an average girl, and what chance did an average girl have with Atobe Keigo? None.

Her name was Ryoki Shishido, and she was caught in a whirlwind dance of a Masquerade where her heart and her mind fought for control of a Love-life that didn't even exist.

* * *

A/N:

_**I wrote this story a long time ago, about a boy that I had liked a lot, and about my deciding to just give up on any hope I had of obtaining him. Ryoki is based off of me, how shy I am and how little confidence I have in myself. And that may be why this story has stuck close to my heart since. I figured it was about time to go back and edit it, seeing as how I like to think I'm a much better writer now. **_

_**It's based off a song that I wrote about my experiance, called LoveLife Masquerade. It will make an appearance in this story. But I want to let you all know, that it does deter from actual events, otherwise it would just be a boring tale of a girl who faded into the background of a boys life and hasn't seen him since. I rather like this story better, and a part of me will forever wonder what would have happened if I did what Ryoki did. If I were quite as brave. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**-Michy**_


	2. I'm Not Just Another Fangirl

_**[Chapter One]**_

Even throughout the hallways surrounding the Music Department, one could hear the sounds comming through. It was never surprising to walk through the halls to one's class, and hear the sounds of a piano or a violin. Occasionally, even a soft voice would make whispering sounds throughout the Department, and those around would spare the room a light smile. Hyotei prided itself on the talent of it's students, and there were many whose talents lie in music. The piano class in particular that day, was recieving quite a few smiles at it's door from passersby. Most likely, it was because of the lilting voice comming from the room. It wasn't often that the piano students sang to their songs, but on 'Originals Week', it was fairly common from the females. This particular student was no exception.

She did pause, however, when the door to the room swung open, and a pair of footsteps hurried in. A glance in the direction of the door revealed the enterance of a grey haired, chocolate eyed boy who was rather tall, but altogether the definition of 'Boy-Next-Door'. She knew the pause in her playing would get her scolded, but she also knew that the teacher's attention was about to be stolen and put onto the boy in front of her, rather than on grading her performance. So instead she locked her own chocolate eyes on the boy's familiar ones, her hands paused above the black and white keys, and her lips forming a small smile instead of lilting words.

"Gomen, Sensei, I was at tennis practice. It ran a little over, and Atobe-buchou wouldn't let me leave early." A scratch to the back of his neck did nothing to hide the sheepish nature of the boy. Not that he needed to be nervous, no teacher would scold him. Especially not for something Atobe had caused- it was practically suicide. He brushed a bit of the greyish-brown locks out of his eyes, and sent the sensei a worried smile.

"It's not a problem, Ootori-san. Shishido-chan is on the piano for the moment anyway, so you still had another few minutes until your turn. She should be finished in a few minutes, though." See? Even the teacher swooned at the sight of the boy. Ootori, Choutarou was one of the Seven 'Elite' of Hyotei. He was one of the Boy's Tennis Team's Regulars. And by that, it means he was in the Top Seven of about five hundred males who were all a part of the Tennis Team. Thus, he was regarded as a schoolwide 'Prince'.

The other six members of this elite group were his teammates; Mukahi Gakuto (A hyperactive redhead who was forever doing cartwheels), Oshitari Yuushi (A blue-haired boy whose nose was constantly stuck in some romance novel), Wakashi Hiyoshi (A brown-haired boy whose favorite phrase was about overtaking other people), Akutagawa Jiroh (A narcoleptic orange-haired boy who was either asleep or bouncing off the walls- never a calm inbetween), Kabaji Munehiro (A freakishly tall, broad giant of a boy who has only ever been heard saying 'Usu'), Ryo Shishido (A snarky brunette boy who happened to be the girl's own brother), and of course Atobe Keigo (A gorgeous silver-haired boy who was known to be the 'Emperor' of the entire school).

Apparently after speaking the teacher remembered the girl, and turned to face the now sheepish brunette. "And why did you stop anyway? Now, you'll have to sing it again... Not that I'm complaining, you have a beautiful voice anyway..." She trailed off as she usually did. She had a tendancy to be airheaded occasionally, but aren't all music teachers?

Choutarou sighed slightly in relief, and sent the girl a grin that she sheepishly returned before beginning her song again. A small smile tilted his lips as he heard her sing. He knew her fairly well, with her brother being his doubles partner and best friend. He heard her sing quite often while he was over at his friend's home, and every time he was surprised that the girl could be so modest about her talents. She was always the first to deny a compliment directed toward her, even when she deserved them most. He wouldn't call the two of them best friends, but they were on good terms, and he certainly had no ill thoughts of the girl. She was almost like a distant sister to him after the past two years.

Her songs were no surprise to him either. He'd heard them often over the years too. She was almost known to him now by the meaningful lyrics, and the soft tone of her familiar voice. Her songs took anyone away into her mind, her thoughts. Every time he heard her it was like he was transported directly into her mind, where her memories and her thoughts were all playing infront of him on a large screen. It never ceased to amaze him.

The sound of this song was no different. It was a slower song, but one that speeded up just lightly for those lyrics that required her to be bold. It was soft, but it always matched perfectly to the harmony of her voice, and no mistakes could be derived from the timing, or the pitch. It was one of those songs that would leave you breathless, even without the lyrics. It was another 'Ryoki' song.

He found himself wondering often what other people would think, seeing the quite girl so passionate about something. He knew how proud Shishido-san was of this bold side of his sister. He was always telling her she was too quiet. But all those people in the halls that called her passive, that called her a doll. The ones who murmured about how small she seemed, or how plain she was- What would they say if they saw this side of her? The side that took your breath away and commanded attention just as strongly as his buchou did entering a room. Surely, there would be no more murmering.

And his buchou, himself, how would he react? He thought Ryoki to be so shy, so quiet. Someone who was simply a pushover, someone to be used, or treated like a porcelain doll. The girl who he pursed his lips at for doing so much for others, but nothing for herself. To him, she was only worth noticing whenever he needed something and she was around to do it for him. What would he say, seeing this passionate, bold, confident side of her? This side of her that seemed ready to change the world, to let everyone know who she was and what she thought of everything. Maybe he would regard her as an equal then, or at least as more than a shadow- a stain on his perfectly pressed life. But the girl was too shy, and there would be no convincing her to show this side of her to anyone other than the people in the very room they were in, and he knew it.

The final notes played out, slowly, softly. Her voice was almost a whisper in the distance when it ended, but it left chills on the back of his neck as always. He could see the smile on his teacher's face, and knew he wasn't the only one who was left breathless as always.

A small sigh left her lips after the song had finished, and she allowed her shoulders to slouch just slightly in relief. She was always so nervous playing in front of people. She was never one to like putting her heart out on display, and that was exactly what happened every time she was near a piano. There were times where she would play an old song, and find herself playing on afterwards and adding measures and words, and just zoning so far into her song she didn't even notice. To her, it was like she was in another world, alone. She wasn't surrounded by people, or having anyone judge her playing. It was her own personal bubble, and she loved it. It was who she was. It defined her.

"Fantastic as always, Shishido-chan! Always so passionate, I love it! Obviously, another A is in order." A compliment from Kiomi-sensei wasn't rare, but it made her stomach flutter just the same that someone enjoyed her playing.

Ryoki simply smiled and gave a nod to the enthusiastic teacher before standing up and walking towards Choutarou. "You can have the piano now, Ootori-kun." She offered, walking past with another sheepish smile. She was back to being just as shy as usual, and Choutarou let out a small chuckle at the sight.

"Thanks, Shishido-chan. Amazing song as always!" He called after her, and resister the urge to shake his head at the way she scratched her arm in response and brushed off his comment with a rare, but soft, smile. He was one of the few she graced with those smiles. Either way, she was glad to know she'd done well again.

"Arigatou, Ootori-kun... Tell Ryo I'll see him at home?"

"Hai, I'll tell him! See you later!" He called after her, waving a hand after her retreating back as he sat down on the bench.

She nodded to herself before heading out of the room and off in the direction of the Library. On grading days, students generally didn't stay after their turn if they didn't have to, she was no exception.

* * *

She wasn't really surprised when she ended up sitting in the bleachers of the Boy's tennis courts that afternoon. It seemed to almost be becomming routine to go there afterward now. She always had Ootori tell her brother she'd see him at home, but it seemed she was always ending up at the courts anyway recently. It most likely had something to do with the girl beside her. Because denying the hyper girl's whims never worked out well for Ryoki.

Ukyou Taisuke was a first year in Ryoki's Highschool, while Ryoki was a second year. They'd met a year ago when the younger girl had found her late in the day on an old park bench with a tear rolling down her cheek. The older girl had had a particularly rough day, and when Ukyou had offered her a shoulder, for once she didn't object. They'd become almost inseperable since, and it was rare to see one without the other outside of class.

The younger girl had hair the color of a chestnut, reaching to just below her shoulder blades, and bangs that were cut straight across just long enough to forever irritate her eyes. Her eyes themselves were a deep emerald color, and almost sparkling with some sort of mischief. She was a petite little thing, though she was a bit on the lean side due to a recently sparked interest in tennis that may have been because she'd become more than a _little _romantically interested in Ryoki's own brother.

Ryoki herself had long hair that brushed her hips, and was the color of pure dove chocolate. It fell in natural, loose waves. Her bangs were always to the right side of her face, and reached to just below her eye. Her eyes were barely darker than her hair, and almost the same color of brown, but when they sparkled, they were almost copper. She had long legs (according to Oshitari, which to her was a bit strange, and more than a little creepy), and was actually rather endowed in the chest with her C cups. She was a little bit on the skinnier side, but that wasn't for lack of eating, or for a diet, because for the life of her she couldn't stop eating marshmallows or chocolate chip cookies for that matter.

Whereas Ryoki was known for being shy, quiet, and mostly reserved, Ukyou was known for being hyper, insane, and more often than not on a giant sugar-induced-high. When the two were paired together, Ryoki's more outgoing side came out, and was generally followed by chaos. Then again, chaos was practically Ukyou's middle name. It seemed everywhere she went something catastrophic followed her around. Not to mention her temper. For such a little thing, she had the temper to rival Hades'.

Ryoki wasn't a tennis player, no matter her romantic interests. She very much preferred Volleyball. It was simply much easier to hit a large white ball with two hands, than to hit a tiny neon ball with a racket. Either way, Ryoki was on the lean side herself, though being about three inches taller than Ukyou. She was a player on Hyotei's Volleyball team, and even if she wasn't the Captain, or Co-Captain, she was fine with her position. She enjoyed herself, and she was constantly being reassured that she was good at what she did.

The emerald eyed girl's giggling knocked her out of her thoughts, and Ryoki followed her friend's line of sigh and sighed. She rolled her eyes when they caught sight of her brother and Gakuto engaging in a yelling match- something about Gatorade being better than Powerade. Something pointless along those lines. Her brother was stubborn, if anything. And Ukyou was just as stubborn- She really needed to just walk up to Ryo and kiss him or something. Prefferably before Ryoki went insane. Then again, the chocolate eyed girl couldn't really talk when it came to telling others her feelings.

"Are you sure I can't tell him for you?" She asked, eyeing the girl beside her for a reaction. It was worth a try, even if she knew what the answer was going to be. The younger girl jumped a little, focusing back on the girl beside her.

"No! No, thank you." She shook her head quickly, "I'm not ready for that yet! And you can't really talk, I mean, come on now, at least I talk to him!"

Ryoki could feel the heat entering her cheeks, and pouted in the direction of her friend. "I could tell him if I wanted! I just don't want to." She let out a fluffed up sigh, and turned her head away from the green eyed girl.

Ukyou let out quite the ladylike snort, and Ryoki groaned. "Liar!" The younger girl giggled.

She couldn't even deny it. She wouldn't be able to tell him, either way. She would just be given the same answer he gave all his fangirls, and then he would ignore her existance like always. She'd be shoved away, and not even given a chance. He probably wouldn't even realize it was her. She wasn't good enough for him, and she knew it. It would break her heart to have him confirm what she knew- that he wouldn't want her. It would hurt her. She wanted him to love her, of course she did. But she didn't want to be just another fangirl to him. She wasn't a fangirl, and she refused to make him think of her as one.

She didn't see him how those girls saw him. She didn't see the famous, smart, athletic, gorgeous boy who was swimming in money. She didn't see the boy whose face was smeared on every magazine. She didn't see a title, or a last name. Didn't see a dollar amount or a new pair of shoes. She didn't see the cocky boy who she could use as arm candy, who would skyrocket her to fame to be seen near him. She didn't even see the cocky, arrogant prick others saw when he was around. She didn't see the pretencious guy who thought he owned the world, or the arrogant boy who thought he was the best.

She saw a normal guy. A guy who wanted to enjoy himself and play a sport that he loved- whether he was fantastic at it or not-, a guy who tried his best every time he was alone, just so that he could pretend he was naturally the best whenever someone was near. She saw a guy who just wanted to let go for a day and not have everyone stare at him and judge him for every thing he did. Someone who went home after school and plopped down on his bed and watched a good old television show. She didn't see an 'Emperor' or someone who went home and sat on a throne and bossed people around. She saw a person. And the person she saw was lonely.

Ryoki was good at judging a person's emotions. She always had been. She could look a stranger in the eye and in seconds tell you exactly what they were feeling- and take a guess as to why and would probably be right. She knew if someone was pretending, or if someone was hiding tears. She was a good judge of character, and if there was ever someone who she was sure was lonely, it was Atobe Keigo.

He wasn't just the cocky, famous, smart, talented, attractive boy everyone saw. Yes, he was rich, he was smart, and attractive, and talented- certainly he was famous. But that wasn't what she saw when she looked at him. When he wasn't paying attention, when he thought no one was looking, he would let his gaurd down. And in those few seconds, she could see him. She could see how hard he tried, how tired he was of putting up all the walls. All the acts, and the pretenses. He wasn't someone who was naturally gifted with prowess at Tennis, or at schoolwork- he practiced, and he trained hard. He just didn't let anyone see that. He didn't want to be thought of as weak. He wanted people to see him strong. He wanted them to think he was perfect, a natural at everything. He didn't want anyone to know he struggled. She could practically see it play out before her own eyes. Him, alone on a tennis court in the middle of the night, panting and covered in sweat. A gleam in his eyes that said he was tired, but that he was determined. She could see it clear as day. She could see it, and right beside it, she could see the loneliness.

She could imagine why he was lonely. He can be in a room full of people talking to him, looking at him, vying for his attention, and still be lonely. Because those people weren't talking to him for him. They were talking to him, trying to get his attention, not because he was Atobe _Keigo_, but because he was _Atobe_, Keigo. Because he was rich, and he was famous. No one liked him because he was a person. They liked him for the fame and the benefits that came with knowing him. And that was a loneliness that Ryoki would never want to go through. But that was what she liked most about him.

She liked him because he was strong. He was lonely, he was weak, he was human, and he was imperfect. But he held on through it, and he tried. He never gave up. He wasn't just rich and good looking, he was strong-willed, and he was determined and capable of doing anything he put his mind to. He tried, and he worked hard for what he had, but he did it by himself because he didn't want people to know he wasn't perfect. And she liked him because he wasn't perfect. Because she could see that side of him that he'd hidden, and he'd hidden it well. She admired his walls, and she admired his strength. And she fell for the man hidden in those cobalt eyes of his.

She had tried to explain it to Ukyou, to her friend Luna, but neither of them could see what she did. They couldn't see past the arrogant facade he put up to protect himself. They couldn't read him like she did. But she did, and that, that was why she fell for him. She wasn't just a fangirl. And she didn't want to be pushed away, to be called something she wasn't. And tat was why she couldn't tell him how she felt. Because she, like he, wasn't willing to put her heart, her weakness, out on her sleeve for someone to stomp on.

"That's not the point, Ukyou-chan." The brown eyed girl muttered. Her reply was a tongue being stuck out oh-so-maturely by her best friend.

"Ryoki!"

Her name being called brought her further out of her daze, and she turned her eyes down to the court, were her brother was waving his arms around to get her attention. She raised an eyebrow as she tightened the high ponytail her hair was being held captive in. "Yeah, Ryo?" She had to shout a bit so he heard her, but he grinned nonetheless.

"Mind getting us some waters? The money's in my bag!" She nodded her responce, and he called up a thanks while she retrieved the money and started down towards the vending machines with Ukyou by her side.

"I really do wish you would tell him, Oki-chan!" The smaller girl sighed, "You've liked him for like three years now!"

"It's not that easy, Ukyou-chan." She groaned, "I'll be classified as another fan, and I'll be ignored just like they are. I'll be no different than those girls who see new pairs of shoes every time he breathes."

"But he'll give you a chance! You're his teammate's sister, that's gotta count for something! And besides that, you're not a fangirl. You see something in him... something human, which by the way I still don't see, and therefore fully doubt, but either way, you're not a fangirl!"

The chocolate eyed girl just shook her head, "Why would he give me a chance? What makes me different than any of those girls to him? I'm not gorgeous, or particularly smart. I'm not fantastic at tennis, or amazingly sporty. I can't even hit a tennis ball, period. I've tried. What could he possibly ever see in me, Ukyou-chan?"

"I'm going to slap you, Oki-chan." Ukyou growled, grabbing the older girl by her shoulders and stopping them both in their tracks, halfway to the machines. "You're the nicest girl I've ever met, you are athletic, you're amazingly pretty even though you're modest as hell, and you're an amazing person! You see something in him, and you're the only girl who doesn't throw herself at his feet. Well, besides me, but I'm biased. And Luna-chan, because she likes Momo... Anyway! What couldn't he see?"

The sudden mischievous look in the younger girl's eyes wasn't missed by Ryoki by any means. "Err, Ukyou-chan?" There was a slight trace of fear in her voice, despite the fact that the other girl was so tiny.

"And," Ukyou giggled, "Maybe if you let him see you in that uniform of yours, he'd think differently..." The emerald eyed girl winked, and Ryoki's face flushed as a glare took over her features.

The offending garment entered her mind and she bit back a growl. The shorts reached barely below her butt, and were the normal Hyotei grey color. The top was a form-fitting white tee with her last name written on the back in grey letters. A pair of grey trainers completed the outfit, and it left little to the imagination. Being so shy as she was, such an outfit was rather mortifying. Her glare intensified a little on her friend, and she growled again. The outfit was less revealing before the girl beside her had convinced her mother to change the uniforms around. Seeing as her mother was the Volleyball Coach, it wasn't hard to do. It was all... Ukyou's... fault.

"It's your fault you little brat!" Ryoki growled, speeding up to chase after the younger girl, who ran the other way screaming about how she'd thought he'd see her in it, and she was just trying to be a helpful friend. Basically, nonsense in Ryoki's book. "Get back here, and let me maim you!"

They got a few startled looks from the masses of fans that were as far back in the crowd around the courts that they reached the pop machines, but otherwise no one said a word. It seemed they were more surprised to hear Ryoki yell than they were to see Ukyou being chased by an angry person. That should really be a sign.

* * *

A/N: _**Well, I've rewritten that whole chapter. It's basically the same thing, except I think the grammar is so. much. better. And I added a lot more detail to her descriptions. **_

_**I hope you all like it, because I really do love this story.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think of the changes!**_

_**Seeyah!**_

_**-Michy**_


	3. Thus Began The Masquerade

_**[Chapter Two]**_

A small snort accompanied her announcement, courtesy of someone she'd until then called one of her two best friends. Luna Onario chuckled after dodging the brush being pelted in her direction. "This half-brained scheme of yours isn't going to work, Oki-chan!" She chimed. She smiled while continuing to nonchalantly pulling her long, shiny blonde hair up and showing off the recently done brown highlights. "And you didn't have to try and maim me with your brush just because I'm right!" She ducked again, this time avoiding a bottle of Orange scented Shampoo that was suspiciously aimed at her head. "Hey!"

"It's not a scheme, Luna! I'm really over him, just drop it, alright?" The brunette sighed as she explained it, closing the door to her locker. The Girl's Volleyball Lockerroom was huge, as for all things in Hyotei, and still it barely fit all her things.

Luna raised an eyebrow, in no way buying her friend's story, and Ryoki let out a groan. She could be shy, but it seemed her friend's brought out the sarcastic side of her. Not that Ukyou didn't do the same. She just wasn't there at the moment, seeing as she didn't play Volleyball. "You can't just stop liking someone- just like that! You've liked him for years, Oki-chan!"

Ryoki sighed, tugging on the hem of the tiny uniform shorts, and trying to resist the urge to throw one of her shoes at the blonde girl. She was still hoping beyond hope that her shorts would magically stretch. She wasn't confortable with things that didn't cover past mid-thigh. Once she'd again given up, she turned her attention to the mirror hanging on her locker. Her eyes seemed so dull now that she refused to look at him. Now that she refused to acknowledge his presence, to allow herself to steal longing glances or talk about him. The past week had been hard on her. Holding herself back from liking someone you've liked for years wasn't easy, and she wasn't particularly enjoying it, but she'd given up.

After all this time, she'd finally given up on trying. On hoping beyond hope that she would have a chance. It had started that night, when she and Ukyou had gotten the boys their waters.

* * *

_She had finally stopped chasing her short friend once they reached the vending machines. She shook her head and inserted the change, eight water bottles dropping into the bottom one by one. A sad smile graced her lips while she picked them up, and the two girls split them up and started to carry them back to the courts. This was always the part Ryoki hated. Handing out the water bottles meant facing him, meant handing him the bottle and watching him ignore her like always._

_She was always nervous, clumsy when it came to him. It's why she tried so hard in every thing she did. She kept her grades high, and payed attention even in the most boring of classes, she did her best in Volleyball, in Music. She had that small little spark of hope, that maybe if she was good at things, that if he really did notice her, she would have to be embarassed in front of him. She didn't want to one day get his attention, then just have him scoff and tell her she needed to do better in classes, or sports. Despite the fact that she knew he would never notice, that she knew he had no idea about anything she did- he didn't care. She still did her best. She didn't want him to look down on her, she wanted him to look at her and be proud of something she'd done. She wanted him to look at her and know she was different, to know that she wasn't like all the other girls. That she wasn't just a fangirl. She wanted him to notice her... in a good way. Even if she knew he wouldn't._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by them reaching the boys. Ukyou headed over to Ryoki's brother, and so she headed over to Choutarou first. The brown eyes boy sent her a thankful grin as he downed half his water. He took a deep breath and let out a breathy laugh, putting the cap on to talk to her._

_"Thanks, Shishido-chan!" He chuckled, "And hey, what was the title of that song today? Shishido-san asked which one you sang and I couldn't remember to tell him." He scratched the back of his head again, once again sheepish as always. Ryoki just laughed._

_"It's called Leave No Regrets, Ootori-kun." She shook her head, "And you're welcome." She smiled at him, and waved over her shoulder as she headed over to a wide-awake and fully bouncing Jiroh._

_"Thank you, Shishido-chaaaan!" The auburn-haired boy practically squealed when he said this, and the giant bear-hug he put her in didn't help in the manly factor, either. She flushed anyway, not quite used to so much male contact (not to mention that Jiroh really is quite attractive all awake and bright-eyed). She stammered out a small "You're welcome" and ran off after handing him the water. She bit back a twitch when she reached the next by, and tried not to give off her nerves._

_Tall, tan, and giant. No one should ever piss that boy off. He was about as gentle as a feather, but that didn't stop her from still being just a little bit intimidated. But Kabaji was quiet as always and simply accepted the water bottle and nodded at her. She gave him a small smile, and turned to head to the last boy._

_She tried not to let her heart hammer too loudly in her chest while she walked over to him. He was just standing there, his back facing her while he watched his team drink and the other members play practice matches as always. Walking up beside him she noticed those cobalt eyes of his were, again, not even fixed on her, despite her being beside him. They chose to land on her brother, and her emerald-eyed friend, instead of on her. A few locks of his bangs were falling towards his eyes, and even from the side she could see the signs of his typical cocky expression. She bit back a silent deep breath, and held his water out towards him. He took it with a muttered thank you, and never even so much as glanced towards her._

_She might as well have not even been standing there. But that was normal. When had he ever aknowledged her presence except to ignore it again afterwards? She got her hopes up every time, and had them shattered again and again. It was starting to hurt even more._

_As she moved and started back up the bleachers, a peppy Ukyou by her side, she made a decision for herself. A decision that would hopefully stop her from needing anymore band-aids on her already patched up heart. She decided that she was done._

_Done with trying. She was done liking him. Done waiting for him to aknowledge her. Done trying to impress someone who never bothered to notice she existed. She was done putting her heart out there, and waiting for him to take it and give his in return. She was through with the whole thing. She was through with him. Done..._

_Done... Through... with being in love with him, because... It just wasn't worth it._

_**And that's when the Masquerade began...**_

* * *

"Are you sure, Oki-chan?" Luna brought her back out of her memories, her pretty blue eyes sparkling in that worried way they always took on.

Ryoki nodded, sparing a glance in the blondes direction, and put on a small smile. A single sentence ran through her mind, one that she didn't know was going to be the start of something amazing. _**I don't want to waste any more time on him... he'll never love me back.**_

She replaced the previously projectile items in her locker, and shut the door again. Shaking her head and pulling her hair up into another high ponytail, she let her mind wander again. Before long she shook her head, and told herself to stop it. She needed to vent, to occupy herself somehow. When she wasn't occupied, she was thinking. And when she was thinking... it was about him. And that had to stop. So, she needed to be occupied. She didn't want to think of him anymore. She didn't want to see his face in the halls anymore, to pine after him. She didn't want to wonder, and dream about him anymore. It had to stop. She had to stop waiting for him- **hoping that he'll notice her. **She'd _**rather be alone**__, rather be sad and pretend to not love him anymore_- _**rather than wait anymore**_... _**waste more time waiting on him.**_

She paused in the doorway to the Practice Gym. She needed a pencil. A pencil, and some paper. She needed line sheets, and a lonely little piano. That was what she needed. She needed to write a new song.

"Comming, Oki-chan?" The blonde's voice cut off her thoughts again, and Ryoki nodded, deciding that she could write after practice was over. It wasn't like the word's wouldn't still be there. They would always be there, because the words were her heart, were her thoughts, and her feelings, and her music, and her _**life**_. Well, her _**Lovelife**_... or lack-there-of. Her pretending. Her facade. Her _**Masquerade**_.

No. Those words weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

So she walked out behind Luna, a new skip to her step when she reached her spot. With a deep breath, and a smile tilting her lips, she immersed herself in her sport. She spiked hard, and she dived low. And she played to her hearts content. Because she knew exactly how she was going to get through this. And all she needed was to get through practice, and say hello to her beautiful baby grand piano.

* * *

When she began, it was soft. It was gentle, and it was easy. It was like a lullaby, or a sad love song. Then she became bolder, stronger. She pressed the keys harder, and she started humming. Started humming along to the tune and the growing tempo. She paused, and she wrote what she had so far. Then she began again, and continued the process. She let her heart take over, and she felt the words slip out, to take over before she'd even noticed she was singing. Her bubble was all around her, and she was alone in her world. Singing, and watching the film of her memories while she poured her heart out into the keys. This was why she loved music.

She didn't notice him standing the beside the cracked door, listening to every word, every note. To the sad, slow melody, the fast, bold words, the confidence, and the shaking voice behind the memories. And he knew. He knew, and he wondered how on earth he hadn't noticed. How he'd been blind all along. Why she'd been so dull the past few days, why he'd thought he heard her sob the other night. What kind of brother, didn't realize his sister was in love with his own Buchou? Apparently, him.

A low, soft hum ended ended the song, and he let sad eyes lock on the door while he backed away. He heard her shaky breaths, could imagine the tears she was sure to shed. And he shook his head, backed away and headed to his room. She wouldn't want him to come in- to see her like that. And he had to figure out a way to fix this- to make his happy, sweet sister smile bright again. He was her big brother, and he'd be damned if he didn't fix this now that he'd discovered how blind he'd if he didn't, surely Choutarou, his mother, and his father would kill him for not trying.

_ How didn't I notice?_ He questioned himself._Because I'm an idiot. That's how. _He scowled, picking up his phone and punching in his best friend's number. He needed to stop thinking. Thinking never worked well for him. he needed to stop.

He could only imagine how amuse Choutarou would be if he heard him say that. He would never cease to remind him. Then again, he deserved to be called an idiot. How did he not notice? Damnit, she was his little sister, and he didn't pay enough attention to stop this!

She let out a sigh, fluttering the last notes, and humming softly along. She smiled, and wrote down the last few measures, tweaking and perfecting it as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was perfect. Exactly what she needed, and she felt better. She felt like she could do this. Sure, the song was sad. It was true, so of course it was sad. But she could get through it now. She was coping. And all she needed was a bit of Cookie Dough Ice Cream, and a spoon.

And that sounded like an absolutely fantastic plan.

* * *

"Ryooookkkiiiii!"

She twisted around, but the only thing she saw was a blue of red before she was tackled. It was a wonder she was able to keep her balance. "Please, Please, PLEASE!"

She raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the hyper boy could possibly want with her enough to actually say the word please. He was known for his aversion to the word. "What is it, Mukahi-kun?" She was trying to be patient with him, but if he didn't stop chanting 'please' she would lose that patience.

"PLEASE say yes! The whole team thinks it's a good idea, and we want you too!" He shoved a pink form into her hands, and looked up with those infamous puppydog eyes of his, "PLEASE! Just fill this out, and join it... PLEASE!"

The chocolate haired girl raised an eyebrow, and glanced over the form quickly. Almost immediately she stuttered out incoherant words, and her cheeks flushed a few shades. She sputtered a few times trying to get words out. "WHAT!? Mukahi-kun-"

"PLEASE!"

"Mukahi-kun, please, no!" She shook her head, trying to shove the paper back into his hands. He was insane. There was no way she could do it. Absolutely no way. Not in front of so many people! The redhead was having none of it, and promptly clung to the younger girl, refusing to take the paper back.

"PLEASE! Shishido said you needed to do it, something about getting your mind off something... I don't know, he wouldn't explain! But, we'll all go!" He whined, "We'll even drag Buchou along! Please? Please? I've never heard you sing before, and everyone says you're really good, and Choutarou even told Buchou that he would be impressed! And that says something!" The boys pleading was endless. Twenty minutes later he was still pleading, and they were both late to class.

Reluctantly, she finally agreed. She had no doubt in her mind that she was going to regret it though...

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the paper in front of her. It was filled out, perfectly. The sheet music was right behind it in her hand. Filled out neatly, and showing every note. She couldn't believe she was going to do it. Let alone in front of him. In front of the boy she refused to name even in her thoughts. It would break her willpower.

No. She had to stop thinking about him. She had to focus on what she was going to do. She had to remember why she was going to do it. She was going to do it to show him who she was. She was doing this to tell him, in her own silent way. So she could say she at least do something. So she wouldn't have to _wonder _anymore.

A part of her was arguing. It was screaming at her, telling her that she was being stupid. Telling her that lying to herself wasn't helping things, and that she could never stop loving that boy. It was stupid to try. It was screaming that she needed to stop pretending. That this was all a stupid idea, and the delusional hopes she held for this was going to end in her being hurt. He wouldn't love her back. She was going to get her heart stomped on. It wasn't worth it.

She tried to tell herself that she had to do it. That it was necessary, and that risking hurt is better than always being hurt because you didn't try. She argued that she had to know, and that she could move on if she did this. That it would be some kind of closer. She told herself to shut up and that she would going to be brave for once, and do something stupid. All she needed was, like five minutes of courage. That's all.

He had been on her mind all week. Even though she'd been avoiding him, and trying not to, he was. Even during practice, he was there, lingering in the back of her mind. Would he be impressed with my playing? Does he even like Volleyball. He was there. And she was running out of reasons to talk herself into avoiding him. Running out of reasons to argue with herself that he wasn't worth it. Because he was. She tried to remind herself that it would never happen, but it didn't work. She still loved him.

Another glance at the papers. Another memory filling her mind, and tears welling in her eyes, while she started to remember.

The first and only time he'd ever called her name. The time he'd aknowledged her. When she'd heard that he mentioned her having good reactions when it came to dodging stray tennis balls, but never hearing it from him herself. Even when he'd called her name that time, it'd been because he was going to have her fill in for one of the missing first years in picking up the balls, but the first year came back anyway.

But she'd gotten so excited. He'd called her by name. It meant that he at least knew her name. And that was an improvement. It had been the highlight of her week. Even to that moment that memory was important to her. Even if she wished it weren't.

"Why? This... it just isn't fair." She whispered, pressing her palms to her eyes and flopping backwards on her bed. The papers fluttered around her- but it mattered not. She could play that song forwards and backwards, without the sheet music. She had it memorized. Not that she could forget it. It was consuming her. It _was _her.

She bit her lip, worry lacing through those pretty chocolate eyes of hers.

_I know. I'm not good enough for him. I know, if he figures it out, I'll be rejected. But... At least I'll know. Right? I just hope I won't regret this..._

* * *

**A/N: ****These chapters are so short, and I can't even lengthen them too much more, because it seems like I write emotional scenes better short. I did try to add in more detail though. Maybe it helped.**

**-Michy**


	4. The Truth Behind The Masquerade

_**[CHAPTER THREE!]**_

* * *

_**A/N: I really do love this story. As cheesy as it is, I just love it. 3 Hopefully you do too! **_

_**-Michy**_

* * *

She could feel someone playing with the curls in her hair, could feel their fingers twirling around the strands, but she was more focused on staring between the cracks in the red curtain. The performer in front of her was almost finished. She was next. Her head felt ready to explode, and her heart surely wasn't far behind. She let out a small moan and turned to face the two people behind her. The familiar faces helped her nerves, so she sent both a sheepish smile.

"Thankyou... Ukyou-chan, Luna-chan..."

"It's not a problem, Oki-chan!" A large grin broke out on the younger girl's face, and Ryoki could feel her own lips tilting in a smile. "Now, just sing from your heart, and tell that cocky brat- err... tell that... butt... head... Just tell him how you feel, alright? I'm not good at emotional stuff, Oki-chan." Both girls let out giggles at their friend's _beautiful _speech. Ukyou always had a way with cheering up those around her, that was for sure.

"We know, Ukyou-chan. We know." Ryoki giggled again. "This is why you're perfect for Ryo. You both have the emotional span of a robot." Luna burst into giggles behind her, and Ukyou pouted, her face turning red.

Luna took this as her cue, and turned to the chocolate eyed girl in the dress, "Just... Let him know how you feel. Get lost, like you always do. Look him in the eye, and let your heart take over." She smiled, and Ryoki returned it with a nod.

Ukyou pouted again, although her lips hinted at a smile. "That's what I was trying to say. I just failed." All three girls giggled again, and Ryoki simply shook her head. If nothing else, she loved her friends.

"Sounds like a plan. I've gotta get this all out sometime, right?" She shrugged, one side of her mouth tilting in a smile, but her eyes bright with worry. Her two friends nodded, and all three sent up a silent prayer.

"Next up, Ryoki Shishido! Playing and singing an original piece, this is... My LoveLife Masquerade!"

Her nerves spazzed again, and she took a deep breath. She sent her friends a smile, and began her walk onto the stage. The butterflies were flying in her stomach, and her heart was playing it's own beat when she finally reached the bench. Sitting down and placing her music onto the stand, she smoothed out the sides of her long, satin black gown.

"Alright. Here we go." It was a soft whisper, meant for only herself. But the mic picked it up, and she rolled with it. "Here we go."

She placed her fingers over the keys, and spared the crowd a glance. She spotted him almost immediately. She could see from there, his eyebrow was raised, and the curiosity brimming in those cobalt eyes of his. But she still didn't have his full attention. He still looked bored. She was going to change that.

Her fingers began when she closed her eyes. The notes were soft, flowing. They were harmonic and sweet. A lulling sadness to them, one that pulled at her heart at the familiarity of the sound. A few seconds in, she let the words flow out. The memories flew with them, playing behind her eyelids. When she opened her eyes again, she locked eyes with him again. He looked almost surprised. She closed them back again, focused on her piano. On the haunting melody playing from her fingers.

"_I don't want this to keep up._

_Me vying for your attention,_

_And you never noticing._

_I don't want to keep holding on_

_For someone who will never_

_Even __**look **__my way._"

She could see it easily. All the times he would pass her in the hallway. That tiny little spark of hope would light up, and all she would want, is to have him look her way. Just a simple glance. Every time she would be disappointed. Not even so much as a hair flip. Not once.

"_I don't want to keep hiding this_

_Hoping you'll notice,_

_And confront me yourself._"

He would catch her staring sometimes, and she would look away. Ukyou, Luna, they both made it so obvious. Pushing her in his direction. Hinting about it every time he was near. She would get nervous every time, and he would simply brush her off. Send her off on some boring chore if he so felt like it. But mostly, he simply ignored her. Pretended she didn't exist.

"_I'd rather be sad,_

_And pretend that,_

_I don't love you anymore._

_I'd rather live life out_

_Alone and broken then,_

_Wait for you anymore than_

_I already have._"

She remembered the daydreams. The actual dreams. Where she would talk to him, and he would kiss her, or even just call her pretty. Her heart would race, and she'd come back to reality with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. She remembered all those classes, she'd thought of him the whole time. Wasted so much time thinking about him when she could have been doing something productive. If it meant not waiting anymore, or wasting any more time, then she would give up. There had to be someone out there who would truly notice her, right?

"_I wasted over a year of my time_

_On someone who never even called my name but once._

_I did my best,_

_Tried my hardest,_

_Did everything I did,_

_Just for your acceptance._

_But I never got it._

_You never complimented me._

_Never said it was a job well done._

_Never talked to me._"

She tried her best in eveything. For him. Volleyball, Classes, everything. She did it because she figured, if she wasn't the best at something, he would pay her no mind. And maybe... if she did something great, he would notice. But he didn't. He never noticed. Ever..

"_Everyone else knew,_

_It was way obvious,_

_I turned red everytime I saw you._

_But if you knew,_

_And were waiting for me,_

_I suggest you tell me next time._

_So I'm not waiting for you too._"

There were so many times where he would walk by, and she would blush. So many people noticed, they would smile her way, or shrug in that "Good luck" kind of way. It wasn't like she hid it very well. Sure, she tried when he was around. Otherwise, it wasn't a big deal. If someone would ask, she would tell them. A part of her hoped, that if she told someone... he would find out somehow. She was afraid to tell him out-right and be rejected, but if he heard it through the grapevine, she wouldn't be as hurt if she heart it back through.

"_Next time tell me,_

_So I don't have to be like this._

_So I won't have to masquerade myself._

_So I don't have to go through pretending that I_

_Don't love you, don't need you, anymore._"

She remembered dreaming that he was hiding his feelings. That he was just waiting for her to tell him. She remembered pretending she was over him. Ignoring him, and avoiding him. Reminding herself constantly that he wasn't worth it. She wasn't good enough, and she didn't need him. She was trying to hard, pretending to be what she wasn't. Putting up a facade for him. Masquerading herself for him.

"_Oh_

_Yeah, This is my love life Masquerade_

_This is me pretending,_

_That I don't love you anymore._

_This is me masquerading,_

_As a girl without a crush._

_As a girl without her heart on you._

_Without her focus on you and your love._

_Without her time wasted on,_

_Someone who'll never love her back._

_This is my Masquerading lovelife. _

_Can't you tell?_

_That I'm Masquerading not to_

_Love you anymore..._

_Cause I don't want to.._

_Waste anymore time on someone_

_Who'll never love me back._"

All those times she did her best... for him. Every time he would be her first thought. What would he think of this? Would he approve if he saw me do this? She wasted so many oppertunities because she was afraid he wouldnt like her doing so. She'd wasted so much waiting on him. So much effort. And time. And for what? A futile hope that he would return her feelings? Couldn't he tell? That she was avoiding him, and pretending he didn't exist? Pretending she wasn't in love with him? Pretending she was done with him?

"_Yeah_

_Next time tell me,_

_So I don't have to be like this._

_So I won't have to masquerade myself._

_So I don't have to go through pretending that I_

_Don't love you, don't need you, anymore._

_I don't want to.._

_Waste anymore time on someone_

_Who'll never love me back._

_Yeah I prefer..._

_This Love-life_

_Masquerade._"

The last notes rang slow, loud in the echoing silence of the hall. The last hum of her voice echoing throughout the walls. The air was almost palpable. It was strong. It was sad. And it was broken. She took another deep breath, and turned her eyes back to his, looking for some sort of reaction. Surely, he didn't miss the emotion in her words. Surely she'd finally caught some sort of reaction. A sliver of his attention. All that wasted time. He'd better at least have noticed this.

In the audience, heads followed her line of sight. Behind the curtain, two sets of watery eyes glared in the direction of the cobalt-eyed boy who had put their friend through so much as to write such a hauntingly beautiful song.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**I love. Love. Love. This chapter. I really do. I loved editing it, too. I know, it's soooo short. But this was the scene the story was written for. So, it needed to be short. It's so emotion packed, it gives me chills. And I wrote it.**_

_**SONG COPYRIGHTED TO ME. I PUT SO MUCH FEELING INTO THAT SONG, I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SUE FOR IT! Ahem, sorry, I'm rather protective of things I love. Anyway, Let's see what happens. I want reviews!**_

_**-Michy**_


	5. Ending the Masquerade

_A/N: So, I completely changed this chapter. I reread it, and decided that as fluffy and loveable as it was, I hated it. It was over the top cliché, and I decided that I absolutely love the way I rewrote this. So I hope you all like it, because I honestly just rewrote the whole thing. Let me know what you think?_

_-Michy_

* * *

Her eyes stayed locked onto his, her own mirroring the surprise she felt when she recognized the look on his face. Shock was etched into every inch of his expression. Disbelief, confusion swirled in those silver eyes she'd fallen for. The ones she was still falling for. There wasn't any denying it- as much as she had tried, she was still in love with him. No matter what he'd put her through, or the emotional turmoil she'd fumbled through, she couldn't help it. She'd wasted time, yes, she'd been ignored, treated as a tool, yes. But he was still perfect in her eyes, and despite knowing that it would have been better for her to stop, it seemed impossible. She just couldn't help but love him.

His eyes locked themselves on those chocolate colored eyes of her. He was simply... amazed. All that time, every day he'd seen her he had thought of her as weak. He had believed she was a pushover, that she posessed no backbone, and no determination. There's nothing special about her, he'd told himself. How wrong he was. That same girl he'd shooed away, that same girl he'd thought was so below him... All that time, he was wrong. Atobe Keigo was wrong about her. About Shishido, Ryoki. He could see it now. The girl behind that shy exterior. By no means was the girl in front of him weak. He could see passion in those eyes, he could see the determination, the feeling and every swirl of emotion behind the expression of worry she showed. The worst part was, he had hurt that girl.

He had pushed her away, treated her as a nobody. He had rarely aknowledged her, believed her underneath him. But here she was in truest form. Passionate, but still as shy as ever. And she was also beautiful. How had he been so blind? How had he passed by such an amazing, beautiful girl every day of his life and ignored her? Was his pride, his arrogance truely that strong? For the first time, the Emperor was stunned silent. He had ruined it, ruined any chance he had with her, and he knew it. What girl would possibly want to be with him after he'd treated her so? Surely, none.

She looked beautiful up on that stage- in her element, without a doubt. Her hair, the same long, brown hair that was always thrown into a simple ponytail, was down. It was falling in large, elegant curls that brushed her hips, and her bangs were pulled back so none could miss the soft chocolate of those eyes of hers. He had never realized how long her eyelashes were, but he could see them from where he was, long enough to touch her cheeks. The black silk gown she wore clung to her tighter than her uniform ever ad, and showed the curves she normally hid. A small, silver necklace completed the look, a heart made entirely of diamonds. It enhanced the strapless sweetheart design of the dress, and brought out every sparkle of the corset's design.

But in his minds eye, the image of her normal self played in the background. He had seen her walk past in the hallways everyday, she had been present every day as he practiced. And he had ignored her. She had seen him everyday, hoped for him to aknowledge her, and what had he done? He had treated her like a peasent. He had been wrong, and for the first time in his life, he wished he could go back in time and treat her like the Princess he saw before him.

He had always prided himself on two things: his tennis, and his knowledge. At that moment, however, he couldn't help but doubt the latter. How could he call himself intelligent, say he had perfect Insight, when he'd missed something so important? How had he been so ignorant? So oblivious? He prided himself on his focus. He boasted about his ability to know everything- but he'd missed something so obvious.

Beside the stunned cobalt-eyed boy, a smirking blunette sat. He rolled his eyes, and let out a small, amused chuckle. Ah, so he was finally figuring it out? Hm. His captain could be quite oblivious sometimes. It had been right in front of him all along, but he'd never noticed. Of course, Yuushi Oshitari had noticed. He'd noticed the day he met the chocolate eyed girl. No woman with legs like that could be anything but spectacular, he was sure. Therfore, he felt quite sure of himself as he promptly hauled his captain out of his seat, and shoved him in the direction of the stage. When the boy sent him an incredulous look in return, Yuushi simply shook his head, and with another smirk, nodded his head towards the brunette. If his captain missed this oppertunity, the boy would have to simply take over and steal the girl away himself. Atobe shook his head, and started toward the stage himself.

She watched the emotions play out on his features. The disbelief, the shock, the incredulous look he sent to Oshitari. But most of all, she watched as his eyes lit up with regret when they met hers a second time. And suddenly, she was scared. She was terrified. He looked at her as if it was the first time he'd ever seen her. Looked at her as if she were some sort of angel. Looked at her as if... as if he had some sort of feelings brewing in him for her. And so, she ran. She shook her head, and she took off backstage, into the safety of her friends arms.

She'd given up the hope of him returning her feelings long ago, decided that it was impossible, that he would never look at her like that. But as he had taken that second step toward her, her heart had told her to run. Run, because there was only three ways this could end now that he knew. He could approach her, and break her heart. Tell her that he would never see that way, that she was pathetic for what she had tried to do. He could tell her that she was amazing, that he had come out of his stupidity and wanted to be with her- though that was the option she believed the least, it still made her head pound. Or he could ignore her, just as he always had. Return to pretending she didn't exist. That was the most likely possibilty, and right now her heart told her that was the option she would prefer. Then she could pretend this never happened. That she hadn't done something this bold- this stupid.

She could feel the hands of her friends, the arms around her tight. Ukyou and Luna would never leave her alone, and she knew that. Ryoki wasn't alone, and she knew that. But then why was she so afraid of that boy who had begun to come towards her? Why was she so terrified all of a sudden. Wasn't this what she wanted? The closure? To know, one way or the other, what he felt about all of this? So why was she running now that she had the chance to know?

Because it was so much more terrifying in reality than it was when you were imagining something cuddled up under your blankets, that's why.

"Hey, hey." Ukyou's voice cut through her thoughts, and the chocolate eyed girl shook her head once she'd removed it from the girls shoulder. Her vision was blurry towards the bottom, and she could feel the tell-tale burning of tears. Her chestnut haired friend tilted her lips up in a small smile, and brushed a piece of hair out of Ryoki's face, sighing as she did so. "You're okay, You're perfectly okay, Oki-chan."

"She's right. It's fine, Oki-chan. Just breath." Luna cut in, rubbing circles on the girl's back. Ryoki followed her advice, and let out a long, shaky sigh.

"I'm... I'm okay. I don't know... It just hit me." Brunette locks flew as she shook her head, looking up to lock eyes with her friends, "How stupid that was. I... I just confessed to someone on a stage full of people. My _parents _are in that crowd- my _grandmother _is out there! Atobe Keigo, of all people! And I just did that on a stage full of people! What was I thinking?" She was breathing hard, practically hyperventilating by the end of her outburst, but she wasn't done. "There's no way he'd care anyway! I don't know why he was looking like that, or why he was comming toward me, but he was probably about to tell me off for being a fangirl, or for embarassing him!"

"Oki-chan," Ukyou tried, "You're not a fangirl- obviously,"

"But he'll think I am! He doesn't know the difference!" Ryoki cut her off, protesting. "I know I'm not a fangirl! I'm not shallow like that Ukyou," She spotted the girl's face going pale, but she couldn't bring herself to care, even when the girl tried to cut her off, she talked over her. "I have no interest in his money, or his fame! I have no interest in being on magazine covers, as his girlfriend. I have no intention of using him for personal gain. I'm no fangirl! I don't see why I'm the only one who sees he's human, but he doesn't know that!"

"Oki-"

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I just did that! Damnit, just because I see what other people don't, just because I think I see the boy underneath the arrogance, and the flashy tricks, doesn't mean he's going to spontaneously fall in love with me. I just embarassed myself, and embarassed him! He's going to be thoroughly pissed, and it's all my fault! That's the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life- Ack!"

Mid-sentance, the chocolate eyed girl felt herself getting pulled backwards and spun the opposite way. Two strong hands gripped each of her shoulders, and a white button up shirt met her gaze. Heart pounding in her ears, and tears blurring her vision, she looked up. The only thing that stopped her from running away were the two arms attached to those hands that locked around her and held her still.

"Stay still. I'm not here to hurt you."

"I doubt that." She bit out, her back pressed against the boy's chest. She was able to see enough through her tears to recognize that this was the exact boy she'd run from. Atobe Keigo.

"Ore-sama is not going to hurt you." A small chuckle sounded, one that almost seemed sad. "And ore-sama isn't here to break your heart, either."

Her body froze, and that small little light of hope flared. She could see the daydreams she'd had flashing through her mind. The ones where he confessed his everlasting love, and kissed her and told her everything was perfect, and the happy ever after- and the little light was shoved into a closet and burried alive. It wasn't possible. No matter what his words sounded like, he would never return her feelings. And she wasn't about to let that little spark of hope hurt her like it had been for the past years. "What are you talking about?"

He spun her around again, and her eyes locked onto those cobalt orbs she had fallen for just as she realized her tears had begun to fall. She heard the sigh escape his lips before she felt those soft hands of his brushing them away. It was something she'd daydreamed of many times- his hands cupping her face the way they were. But still, she wouldn't allow herself to hope. "Ore-sama... I never realized it before." Her expression wavered, and it hurt him to see the sudden terror, the sudden pain she felt shining through those eyes of hers. He'd never noticed they had toffee colored specks in them.

"What...?" She couldn't get anything else out. She couldn't concentrate over the beat of her heart. It was practically strangling her.

"I never noticed before." Silver hair bounced as he shook his head, "I never realized that you weren't like I thought you were. I pride myself on my knowledge, on knowing people inside and out, but I was wrong. I didn't look past how shy you were around me, I dismissed you without even wondering at all about if that was all there was to you. I ignored you, and I never even bothered to watch you, to get to know you, despite you always being there." Her heart was pounding, throbbing in her ears. Was he really talking to her? Saying all this to her? "You were so quite, submissive. Did everything without a second though, and I thought it was because you were too weak to stand up to anyone. I thought you were... just another girl who would do anything I asked. But... you just proved me wrong. I've never been stunned speechless, but you did just that."

He pushed a piece of hair away from his eyes, and continued on, his eyes locked almost desperately on those of the girl in front of him. "And I'm sorry, for all of it. For not seeing that you weren't... like they were. You don't follow ore-sama around, or shove a bento in ore-sama's face every lunch. You've always just sort of been there, in the background. You don't treat me like I'm the emperor, you've always just treated me like you do the others- but more... shy, I suppose." Another sigh escaped his lips as Ryoki began to wonder just where he was going with all this.

"Ore-sama isn't saying that he's in love with you. In fact, ore-sama's practically just seeing you now. But what I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry. That I've been so... stupid, for lack of a better word. I apologize. And I'm not going to try and lead you on, or tell you that I'm going to make it up to you by dating you, or buying you some expensive gift." He shook his head again, "What ore-sama does promise, does give his word as an Atobe, to do, though, is to do ore-sama's best to get to know you."

"I'm not going to spend every minute of my time around you, or hang onto your every word. But ore-sama promises not to ignore you. Ore-sama promises to make it a point to talk to you, at least whenever you talk to ore-sama, or you're nearby. I will try to get to know you. Because I am truely sorry for putting you through what I have. Is that... an acceptable promise? For ore-sama to include you into his circle of companions?"

He was looking at her in a way that almost seemed desperate, still. The swirls of his eyes told her he was serious. He was going to try to honestly get to know her. He was going to aknowledge her, and he was going to give her the chance to get to know him. It wasn't a big love confession, or a big to-do. He was just promising not to ignore her. To give her a chance to show him who she was. And that... that was perfectly fine with her. It was more than she could've ever asked for. And honestly, she was glad he hadn't gone into one of those cliche romance scenes and confessed secret love and all that. Because just getting the chance to get to know him was going to be more than enough for her.

Ryoki Shishido, the chocolate eyed girl who had been masquerading around, and had her heart strings pulled, shook her head. She let out a small chuckle under her breath, and locked eyes with the boy in front of her for the millionth time in one night. And she let a small smile tilt her lips as she nodded her head.

"That... That sounds perfect. It's more than I could ever ask for. Thank you."

**And that is how the Masquerade Ended.**

* * *

_A/N: So? Did you like it? I love it! Let me know?_

_-Michy_


	6. UPDATE! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N:**_

_**Uhm, hey there guys. I know, putting an author's note at the end of a story is kind of strange after all the time this had been done. However, I just went back and pretty much rewrote the entire story. The first few chapters have been completely rewritten, and thoroughly edited in order to make it flow so much better, and answer a lot of unanswered questions.**_

_**The last chapter, itself, has been completely, and one hundred percent, changed. Rewritten, different ending that is nothing like the first one. At all. Because as much as I liked it a couple of years ago, it just seemed annoying and completely ridiculous when I reread it. **_

_**So, please give it a chance, and reread this? Maybe you'll like the new version better. Hopefully, you do. Because I deleted the first version completely.**_

_**-Michy**_


End file.
